Female Swordmasters and Pacifist Martial Artists
by xxXXDemonsRampantXXxx
Summary: Two high school kids from our dimension accidentally wind up in the One Piec dimension. What happens when the crew finds out that these two could actually be the only hope of saving the world from unknown demons? R&R to Find out. Pairings unknown


Konnichiwa Minna! I am not dead, just swamped by homework and my attempting to finish the 98 stories that I have saved to my USB... anyway...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alphonse's name, not the character seeing as he is based off of Sparkling-nexis137 and Katrina considering she is based off of me...though not her name...Sparkling-nexis137 owns that. And I'd like to thank Sparkling-nexis137 for giving me my ideas and being my inspiration. If you have any questions about the oddities in this fic, please feel free to ask in a review or in a PM.

And On With the Show!

_**Female Swordmasters, Pacifist Martial Artists-What Next?**_

_**Prologue: Our Heros and Glowing Tubas**_

"Alphonse!" a small girl yelled, waving her hands in the air.

A tall blonde haired, bishounen, boy turned, his green eyes scanning the hall and the mass of people for his friend. "Katrina? Where are you?" he spotted the waving hands and grabbed one, successfully pulling the girl out of the sea of people. "Are you okay? You look out of breath."

Katrina adjusted her glasses. "I just got out of gym. Thanks, Al....Being short sucks..." her brown bangs fell into her eyes, only to be blown back out. "Gah! I need a haircut..."

Green eyes widened as the older teen threw his hands into the air, his textbooks scattering around the two. "You're not short, you're petite. And...NOOOO!!!!!! Your hair's pretty! Don't cut it!"

The brunette girl blinked, tilting her head to the side. "Uhhh....Al, I say that all the time and my hair just keeps getting longer...thus I won't be cutting it anytime soon."

The blonde smiled, "Yay!" He hugged the small girl, lifting her in the air and spinning her in circles.

"IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! OI!" Katrina screamed, her legs kicking out, nearly clipping some passing students in the side.

Alphonse set her down, grinning like a fool. "Well, let's get to class Kat!"

The brunette sighed before grabbing the red plaid and crossbones covered bag at her feet as well as her purple Chinese gi that she wore sometimes as a jacket and adjusted the bag on her back that contained three katana and three shinai. "Okay, Al. Are we doing marching or concert today anyway?"

"Concert, so you don't have to worry about Suzie eating you today!" The blonde haired teenager smiled happily, practically skipping into the band room.

"I only have to worry about Irina hitting me in the head when she slips off my lap." Katrina mused, grinning in a slightly catty way...until she ran into the second door to the band room. She glared at the door while rubbing her now sore nose. "Every time...."

Alphonse stuck his head out of the equipment room that was off the side of the actual room itself, "What did you do?"

The girl giggled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head, "I ran into the door...again..."

"Everyday..." The senior sighed and went back into the equipment room, his freshman friend following quickly. The duo put down their books, opting instead to open their tuba cases and grab the instruments inside. They quickly went to their seats, Katrina grabbing the music as Alphonse grabbed the stand.

Mr. Biggs, the director, brought up his baton to do a B-flat half-step scale and the room almost immediately went silent. He executed a quick down beat and the first note of the scale was played: B-flat for concert toned instruments, C for B-flat toned instruments and so-on and so forth.

Katrina was the first to notice something wrong: No matter how much air she or Alphonse put into their instruments, no sound would come out. Was one of the valves turned the wrong way? Was something stuck in the thirty yards of brass tubing?

Alphonse on the other hand was the first to notice that their tubas were changing colors, fading from gold to a bright blue.

The two teens were utterly shocked when they began to fall through the floor, followed by all of their belongings. White light flashed through the band room, leaving no trace of the two bass players other than the scattered music, the fallen stand and two dropped tubas, the mouthpieces spinning into each other and creating a gentle _**TING**_ sound that sounded too pleasant to lead to the chaos that ensued as the members of the band and the director found out that their only two tuba players had disappeared.


End file.
